


Message Personnel

by GabrielleR, Midonalpha



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/pseuds/Midonalpha
Summary: "Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimesNe crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênentEt cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleineViens me retrouver"Recueil OS Laurann





	1. L'Homme de sa Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> j'ai décidé de reposter ici les deux os précédents que j'avais publié sur ce ship, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je les avais retiré et pourquoi je décide de les republier en privé. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes et ne pourront pas lire ce message. D'autres os ont été écrit depuis, et il y en aura sans doute d'autres =)
> 
> Petites précisions qui peut peut-être paraitre exagérer mais qui me semble nécessaire...
> 
> Tout ceci est F I C T I F  
> Merci de ne rien partager par respect pour la vie privée des principaux protagonistes
> 
> Malgré les événements récents le recueil était prévu avant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann se frottait nerveusement les mains, il ne cessait de tourner et retourner ses fiches dans ses mains. Il se mit à sourire en entendant au creux son oreille, le seul son qui ait le pouvoir de la calmer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier repost :)

Yann se frottait nerveusement les mains, il ne cessait de tourner et retourner ses fiches dans ses mains. C’était toujours comme ça à chaque début d’émission, juste avant le début de l’enregistrement. Yann était semblable à un acteur qui va monter sur scène, en tout cas c’est ce que Vincent lui avait raconté sur son métier de comédien. Il lui avait raconté, une fois lors de leurs nombreuses conversations, le trac qui montait en lui, à chaque fois, seulement quelques minutes avant de rentrer sur scène, puis un, deux, trois pas sur scène et le trac s’en va. C’était un peu la même chose pour Yann. Quelques minutes avant l’enregistrement, il commençait à stresser, même s’il donnait l’impression d’être à l’aise en souriant, même lorsqu’il saluait le public juste avant de commencer. Il était encore dans cet état, face à la caméra, juste à l’entrée du plateau, son équipe derrière lui, qui n’était pas dans un meilleur état, mais au moins ils n’avaient pas le poids de la présentation sur leurs épaules.

Yann se mit à sourire en entendant au creux son oreille, le seul son qui ait le pouvoir de la calmer en toutes circonstances.

\- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, lui murmura cette voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. Tu es très beau ce soir…

Yann fronça légèrement les sourcils, il était rare qu’il entende ces mots venant de cette voix, en tout cas dans le cadre professionnel. Dès qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, dans l’intimité, dans cet appartement qu’ils partageaient depuis toutes ces années, ils n’étaient plus les mêmes. Ils n’étaient plus les producteurs d’une des émissions les plus populaires de France, ils étaient juste Yann et Laurent.

\- Ce bracelet te va à ravir, continua Laurent sur ce même ton réconfortant.

Yann ne s’étonna même pas de se sentir frissonner. La voix de Laurent avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Il pouvait lui parler de n’importe quel sujet, il l’écoutait toujours religieusement, le relançait lorsqu’ils conversaient dans la nuit, toujours brièvement, pour ne pas avoir à trop attendre avant de réentendre cette voix. Il baissa les yeux vers le bracelet qui ornait son poignet depuis la veille, et songea qu’il ne l’enlèverait pour rien au monde, qu’il le garderait toujours précieusement. Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, il repense à la soirée de la veille, revoit le visage de Laurent lorsqu’il lui avait tendu cette petite boite contenant le bracelet.

 

**Appartement de Yann, la veille :**

Les deux amants de longues dates étaient tranquillement installés dans leur appartement, après une bonne journée de travail. A y réfléchir, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps dans cet appartement. Yann partait travailler à 7h30 le matin, et ne rentrait qu’après l’enregistrement de l’émission, tout comme Laurent, qui lui partait souvent un peu plus tard, en fonction des réunions qu’il avait avec les différents acteurs de la production et de la chaîne. Alors souvent le soir, ils mangeaient tranquillement, silencieusement, l’un face à l’autre à la table de la cuisine. C’était un moment intermédiaire, le moment où ils passaient doucement de producteur et journaliste, à simplement Laurent et Yann. Un moment où ils abandonnaient peu à peu la distance qu’ils mettaient toujours entre eux dans les bureaux de leur boîte de production, sur le plateau, et finalement, aux yeux du monde, pour enfin, retrouver la douceur, le réconfort que leur amour leur avait toujours apporté.

Jamais vraiment fatigué, Yann s’était lancé dans la lecture d’un livre, pendant que Laurent préparait un thé en écoutant un peu de musique classique. Alors qu’il revenait dans le salon, Laurent s’accorda un instant pour observer son compagnon. Il se souvint avec émotion de leur première rencontre, du début de leur relation, de ce que ce jeune homme avait provoqué chez lui à cette époque. Lui qui avait déjà une bonne place dans le milieu, qui s’était fait un nom et avait appris tout ce qu’il fallait savoir du métier, c’était un stagiaire qui était venu le bouleverser. Bien plus qu’il n’osa l’admettre au début, non. Il avait fui ses sentiments. Il était impossible qu’il soit tombé amoureux, impossible. A cette époque, il avait totalement occulté la possibilité de se poser, d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui quand il rentrait le soir, il n’y avait que le travail, pas le temps pour les distractions, et c’était très bien comme ça.

Mais il y avait eu Yann, et le cœur du producteur avait cessé de lui appartenir pour aller à un autre, qui pourtant n’avait rien fait, rien demandé et en échange, avait tout reçu. Laurent n’avait cherché aucune faveur, il avait juste aperçu le potentiel du jeune stagiaire, ce même potentiel qui fut également remarqué par Michel Denisot. Alors il lui avait donné sa chance, l’avait formé, avec l’aide d’Ariane Massenet, qui restait à ce jour, une de leur plus proches amis. Puis, un soir, sans qu’aucun des deux ne comprennent vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ni pourquoi, leurs lèvres s’étaient liées, dans une des loges du studio, après avoir bu un dernier verre. Pourtant, tout leur avait semblé comme une évidence, et presque aucune gêne ne vint les frapper. Ils étaient allés lentement, à leur rythme, ne se voyant pas vraiment sérieusement, n’emménageant pas ensemble. Mais finalement, ils avaient fini par parler, et voir qu’ils ne pouvaient se satisfaire de leur relation, qu’ils avaient besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

La création de leur boîte de production, Bangumi, avait été une épreuve pour eux. Ils avaient doutés, s’étaient demandé si leur relation survivrait à un véritable partenariat professionnel, et c’est là qu’était né leur pacte. Ils auraient deux vies séparés, leur vie professionnelle, et leur vie personnelle, deux personnes différentes.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Yann sans relever les yeux de son livre.

\- A notre rencontre, avoua Laurent le sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire attendri se dessina également sur les lèvres de Yann, qui fut à son tour assailli de souvenirs, il releva enfin les yeux vers Laurent, et repensant à ces années passées à ses côtés, il se sentit heureux. Mais il s’inquiéta un instant. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour être capable de deviner les pensées de l’autre, et il devinait dans le regard de son compagnon, que quelque chose le faisait hésiter, mais quoi ?

C’est en le voyant lui tendre une petite boite noire au lieu de son habituel thé, que Yann comprit ce qui faisait hésiter Laurent. Il le regarda un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui fit soupirer bruyamment son compagnon.

\- Je sais, on ne s’est jamais fait de cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin ou autre, soupira Laurent, mais, je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

\- Oh, alors Laurent Bon aurait un cœur ? se moqua gentiment Yann.

\- Continue Yann, sourit Laurent, tu verras.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m’attirer tes foudres, j’ai déjà vu ce que ça donnait, non merci, lâcha Yann.

\- Bon, tu ouvres ? s’impatienta Laurent.

Yann s’exécuta en riant et se calma lorsqu’il eut enfin ouvert la boîte et découvert ce magnifique bracelet en or, simple, discret, fin, juste ce que Yann aimait. Il releva les yeux vers son amant qui de son côté n’attendait qu’une réaction de sa part. Il lui sourit et l’embrassa tendrement ce qui acheva de le rassurer.

\- Il est magnifique, merci, souffla Yann contre ses lèvres.

Laurent le garde près de lui, il pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour les caresser, et caresser ce sourire qu’il avait eu tellement peur d’avoir perdu l’été dernier. Il avait été terrifié par l’état de son compagnon, qui, même à l’antenne, laissait transparaitre un peu son mal être. Et il n’y avait qu’une seule personne pour le mettre à ce point à genoux, et il avait été incapable de l’aider. Pour la première fois de toute leur histoire, il avait été incapable de l’aider, de le rassurer.

Yann vit dans ses yeux qu’il repensait à tout ça, et qu’il se sentait toujours coupable. Yann posa son livre et la boîte contenant le bracelet pour prendre Laurent dans ses bras.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t’en vouloir Laurent, lui reprocha presque Yann, je vais bien, je vais mieux, grâce à toi.

\- Tu n’aurais pas eu de raison de te sentir mal si j’avais été là pour toi, rétorqua Laurent.

\- Tu ne contrôles pas la santé de ma mère Laurent, lui fit remarquer Yann.

\- Non, mais ton bien-être je peux, souffla Laurent.

\- Pas toujours, murmura Yann.

En effet pas toujours, mais ce n’était pas sa faute, et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir, le lui rappeler, et surtout, lui rappeler qu’une fois de plus, c’était lui qui l’avait sorti de cet état, lui avait montré que tout allait bien.

C’était pendant l’été, que Yann avait appris que sa mère était souffrante, et qu’on avait dû l’hospitaliser. Yann n’avait même pas réfléchi et était tout de suite rentré du Japon pour aller à son chevet. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours là-bas, et Yann ne l’avait pas quitté, malgré son insistance. Laurent n’avait pas pu être avec lui, il fallait préparer la rentrée de Quotidien, et Bangumi ne pouvait pas se passer de ses deux producteurs. Yann ne lui en avait pas voulu, bien sûr que non, comment aurait-il pu ? Laurent avait écourté au maximum son emploi du temps et était descendu à Chambéry aussi souvent que possible. Finalement, sa mère s’était bien rétablie, et il était reparti sur Paris pour finir la préparation de la rentrée.

Mais un spectre planait toujours au-dessus de lui, depuis des années, et voir sa mère à l’hôpital, si vulnérable l’avait violemment rappelé à lui. Tous ces évènements lui avait rappelé la mort de son père, et le vide qu’il avait laissé dans sa vie, ce vide qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à combler, ce deuil qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à faire, malgré l’aide de Laurent. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’il était aussi obséder par son travail, bien que déjà travailleur acharné avant cet évènement tragique.

\- Laurent, tu n’es pas responsable de la mort de mon père, dit Yann avec difficulté, ni du fait que je ne parviens toujours pas à lui dire au revoir. Ce n’est pas ta faute.

\- Je crois qu’il faudra que tu me le répètes encore malheureusement, sourit Laurent. J’aurais dû t’aider mieux.

\- Tu m’as forcé à aller la voir, lui rappela Yann, tu savais que j’avais besoin de ça, de voir ma famille. T’avais organisé tout un week-end en famille juste pour moi, ce n’est pas rien ! Mieux, tu m’as autorisé quelques jours de congés.

Yann rit et Laurent le fit taire d’un baiser. Il s’en voulait de la dureté qu’il pouvait avoir dans sa vie professionnelle, et Yann n’y était malheureusement pas étranger. Mais à ce moment-là, c’est-à-dire deux semaines plus tôt, le travail n’avait plus d’importance, il n’y a que Yann qui en avait. Laurent avait toujours su, que s’il devait choisir entre son travail et Yann, Yann gagnerait toujours, c’était évident. Yann gagnerait contre tout, contre tous. Son amant allait mal depuis l’été, malgré le rétablissement de sa mère, et les nouvelles rassurantes qu’elle leur donnait chaque semaine, son état ne s’améliorait pas, et Laurent ne parvenait à rien avec lui. Yann était désagréable au bureau, même avec Martin qui avait pourtant toujours eu une relation spéciale avec lui, que Laurent avait parfois, secrètement jalousé. Noël n’avait malheureusement rien changé à cela, car il ne l’avait pas passé avec elle. Laurent lui avait pourtant proposé de faire de nouveau noël à Chambéry au lieu de le faire dans sa famille à Avignon comme c’était prévu, mais Yann avait refusé. « Ça passera » s’était-il dit.

Mais ça n’était pas passé, et Laurent se dit qu’il n’avait plus qu’une solution, forcer un peu Yann. Et puisqu’il se savait incapable de le réconforter, il fit ce qu’il pensait être mieux. Il confia au dernier moment la présentation de l’émission à Martin, acheta un billet pour Chambéry à Yann et ne lui donna pas le temps de discuter. Il le rejoignit le lendemain, et se souvenait encore avec humour le visage de sa belle-mère lorsqu’elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

_\- Je vous assure, je ne suis pas mourante, vous pouvez repartir ! s’était-elle exaspérée avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, je m’inquiétais beaucoup._

_\- Je n’ai rien fait vous savez, avait soupiré Laurent, il est mal depuis des mois, j’aurais dû faire ça plus tôt._

_\- Tu ne peux pas tout faire Laurent, l’avait rassuré sa belle-mère, mon fils est comme ça, il n’aime pas parler, tu as dû t’en rendre compte ?_

_Laurent avait ri, sa belle-mère également. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue les yeux brillants._

_\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui, avait-elle dit ému, je sais qu’il est entre de bonnes mains, et que tu seras toujours là._

_Laurent avait compris ce que cette dernière phrase impliquait, et il priait de tout son cœur pour que ça n’arrive pas trop tôt. Il était entré dans la maison familiale et n’avait même pas eu le temps de respirer._

_\- Ah te voilà enfin ! avait lancé théâtralement la sœur de Yann. Je me demandais quand je pourrais enfin partir._

_\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir Stéphanie ! s’était exclamé Laurent._

_\- Je suis venue prendre un week-end, alors je te laisse t’occuper des enfants avec mon petit frère chéri, avait-elle souri, bon week-end ! Au revoir Maman !_

_Et elle était partie, laissant le champ libre à Yann pour l’appeler tout de suite et exiger qu’il le rejoigne dans le jardin, où il s’adonnait à une bataille de boules de neiges avec ses neveux. Laurent n’eut pas besoin de plus pour être heureux, que de voir Yann le visage rougit par le froid et par l’effort, son sourire euphorique, et toute la joie qui émanait de lui._

Yann avait gagné, Laurent s’en était souvenu, et sa culpabilité rebroussait chemin. Yann se détacha de leur étreinte pour prendre le bracelet que Laurent venait de lui offrir.

\- Tu me le mets ? lui demanda Yann.

\- C’est tellement cliché, se moqua Laurent.

\- Assume ce que tu fais, rit Yann.

Laurent rit à son tour et lui mit le bracelet à son poignet droit. Yann lui sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu permets que je le porte à l’antenne ?

\- C’est toi qui décidé Yann, lui répondit simplement Laurent.

\- Alors je le porterai, tous les jours, assura Yann.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement, plus profondément, les mains posées sur sa nuque pour l’empêcher de se dérober. De toute façon, Laurent n’en avait aucune envie. Ils s’étaient embrassé encore longtemps, ne se préoccupant pas du temps qui s’écoulait, ni de leurs tasses de thé qui refroidissaient sur la table basse. Ils s’étaient dirigés vers la chambre et avaient achevé de se montrer leur amour de la plus sensuelle des manières.

C’est blotti contre son torse, sa voix rauque au creux de son oreille qui lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes ponctuées de « je t’aime », pris par le sommeil, sans doute pas totalement conscient des sons qui lui échappaient, que Yann prononça ses mots :

\- C’est toi l’homme de ma vie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous d'avoir (re)lu cette histoire.
> 
> J'avais oublié de préciser que je ne réponds à aucune question concernant leur vie privée, merci de ne pas en débattre dans les commentaires =)


	2. Lettre(s) - Lettre oubliée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il n'y a plus d'intimité, plus de correspondance de l'âme dans ce qu'une lettre fait penser que dans ce qu'elle dit."
> 
> Laurent fait du rangement et retombe sur une lettre qu'il avait oublié, il se pourrait bien qu'il découvre de nouvelles choses concernant cette lettre...
> 
> Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième repost :)

Laurent profitait du week-end pour faire un peu de rangement. Avec tout le temps qu’il passait à travailler, il n’avait guère le temps de faire le ménage ou simplement de trier un peu ses affaires. Puis il en avait eu marre de toujours se plaindre du bordel dans lequel se trouvait leur appartement, alors il s’était décidé. « Ne touche pas à mes affaires ! », ça avait été la seule exigence de son compagnon. Laurent ne comprenait toujours pas, même après plus de dix ans de vie commune, comment Yann pouvait bien se retrouver dans tout ce bazar ! « Un bordel organisé » selon ses dires, et il est vrai que contrairement à lui, son compagnon se retrouvait toujours dans ses affaires.

Alors qu’il triait quelques papiers, perdus au fond d’un tiroir qu’il n’ouvrait jamais, il tomba sur une boîte dans laquelle il avait conservé toutes les lettres qui avaient eu du sens pour lui. Pris par un élan sentimental qu’il ne connaissait que rarement, il entreprit d’ouvrir cette boîte. Il y avait des lettres de ses parents, de son frère, de sa sœur, les faire-part de naissance de ses neveux et nièces, et puis bien sûr, un bon nombre de lettres de Yann. Les premières qu’ils s’étaient envoyées, certaines lettres qui dataient de son hospitalisation après son infarctus, il relisait certains passages, revivait les prémices de leur amour, les mots encore timides puis la libération de leurs sentiments, la disparition de la gêne et juste de l’amour pur. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la date de la dernière lettre, 28 décembre 2011. Plus aucune depuis.

En voulant les replacer, il remarqua une lettre plus ancienne, cacher tout au fond de la boîte. Laurent l’avait presque oublié, la seule lettre qu’il ait jamais gardé de cette époque, la seule qu’il ait lu jusqu’au bout et sans une seule fois se moquer. Elle datait du temps où il travaillait à la radio et à la télé, cette époque où il recevait des lettres enflammées de femmes et d’hommes fascinés par sa voix. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris cette « fascination » que certains avaient pour sa voix, il ne l’avait jamais trouvé exceptionnel, comme beaucoup il ne l’aimait pas, mais il avait compris que c’était un de ses atouts, alors il en jouait.  Et peut-être assez souvent avec Yann, car il savait qu’il ne résistait pas à sa voix.

Cette lettre était la seule lettre que Laurent avait gardée de ses « fans », il l’avait presque oublié. Il eut une irrésistible envie de la relire, alors il l’ouvrit, et replongea un instant dans cette époque. C’était la lettre d’un jeune homme, à peine 20 ans, Laurent s’était souvent demandé à quoi il pouvait ressembler en lisant sa lettre. «  _Parfois on a pas d’autres choix que de s’arracher à ses racines pour vivre ses rêves._ » Cette lettre l’avait profondément touché et il se souvenait distinctement d’une fois, plusieurs années plus tard, où Yann lui avait dit ces mêmes mots et…une minute ? Ces mots ? Cette écriture ? Mais ? Se pourrait-il que ? Laurent repris une des lettres de Yann pour la placer juste à côté de cette lettre anonyme. Mon Dieu ! Comment ne l’avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

 

Yann lisait un énième journal, ses lunettes sur le nez, il préparait déjà les prochaines émissions, même en week-end, il était incapable de se détacher du travail, c’était parfois agaçant. Laurent sourit en le voyant ainsi, étant donné les informations qu’il avait désormais, ce dévouement prenait une toute autre signification, et le touchait en plein cœur.

\- Tu sais, le rangement c’est sympa, sourit Laurent, on retrouve plein de choses.

\- Merci, mais non merci, j’ai rien perdu, j’ai rien à retrouver, soupira Yann.

\- Dommage, parce que j’ai retrouvé quelque chose que j’avais presque oublié, continua Laurent avec jeu, et tu vois, quand on retrouve les choses, on a souvent un nouveau regard et on découvre des trucs.

\- Ah oui ? pouffa Yann. Et t’as découvert quoi ?

Laurent était aux anges, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, il prit la lettre entre ses mains et se racla la gorge.

\- Je te fais la lecture, débuta Laurent de sa voix délicieusement rauque, «  _Voilà plusieurs heures que je me trouve face à cette feuille blanche à me demander la meilleure façon de m’adresser à vous. Cher Laurent ? Non, c’est beaucoup trop familier, et je ne me permettrai pas. Cher Monsieur ? Beaucoup trop formel alors que j’ai l’impression de vous connaitre, cela met trop de distance_. »

Yann n’écoutait que d’une oreille, il était beaucoup plus concentré sur son journal, mais pour une raison qu’il ignorait, les mots commençaient à gêner sa bulle de travail.

\- «  _Puis je me suis demandé ce que je ferais si je vous avais face à moi, comment vous appellerai-je ?_  » poursuivit Laurent, «  _Et je me suis rendu compte que mes lèvres refuseraient probablement de bouger, et que je serais bien incapable de m’adresser à vous. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je choisis de vous écrire aujourd’hui. Parce que je n’aurai jamais le courage de le faire face à vous, si jamais un jour, la vie me permettait de vous rencontrer_. »

Yann écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s’accélérer d’un coup. Les mots lui firent l’effet d’une douche froide et il se retrouva propulsé plus de 20 ans en arrière, à l’époque où il n’était qu’un jeune étudiant qui quittait sa Savoie pour réaliser son rêve et devenir journaliste. Il se leva du canapé et faillit trébucher alors qu’il courrait vers Laurent pour lui arracher la lettre des mains, il était rouge de honte. Heureusement, Laurent, hilare, eut le temps de se dégager et garda la lettre en main. Ils se poursuivaient dans l’appartement comme des enfants.

\- Attend, ça continue, rit Laurent sans moquerie, «  _Mais même cette lettre me parait tellement surréaliste, j’en tremble en écrivant et je dois ressembler à un adolescent. Peut-être ne lirez-vous jamais cette lettre ? Peu importe. J’aurais au moins la satisfaction de l’avoir écrite, et l’impression de vous avoir parlé, au moins dans mon esprit._  »

\- Arrête Laurent, donne-moi ça ! le supplia Yann.

\- «  _Si je n’ai jamais un jour l’occasion de vous dire merci, au moins je l’aurai fait sur ce papier. Pourquoi je vous remercie ? Parce que vous avez redonnez un sens à ma vie. Ça doit paraitre tellement niais, j’en rougis de honte, mais c’est le cas._  »

\- Laurent ! s’exclama Yann en se bouchant vainement les oreilles.

Laurent l’attrapa par la taille pour le coincer tout contre lui. Appuyé sur un des murs, il  le tenait fermement entre ses bras, la lettre au bout des doigts. Yann avait enfoui son visage dans son cou pour cacher sa honte, il était pivoine.

\- Il y a vraiment de belles choses dans cette lettre, continua Laurent tendrement, par exemple : «  _Sûrement que plusieurs vous ont déjà demandé en mariage, et je les comprends aisément. Ils doivent vous dire à quel point votre voix et belle, les frissons qu’elle fait naître en eux, qu’ils peuvent sentir même la nuit dans leurs draps lorsqu’ils repensent à vous. Je ne pense pas être différent de ceux-là, je suis sans doute tout aussi pathétique et si vous lisez cette lettre, vous avez probablement envie de vous arrêter, si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là_. »

\- Arrête, s’il te plait, supplia Yann encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi ? Cette lettre est magnifique mon amour, le rassura Laurent en resserrant leur étreinte. Je te fais vraiment autant d’effet que ça ?

\- Laurent, grogna Yann.

\- «  _Parfois on n’a pas d’autres choix que de s’arracher à ses racines pour vivre ses rêves. Suis-je ridicule d’entreprendre de telles études ? Peut-être ne suis-je encore qu’un enfant qui entreprend d’apprendre une langue, juste parce que c’est celle de son enfant préféré. Peut-être que je ne fais ça que pour avoir l’espoir d’un jour vous rencontrer, de travailler avec vous, d’avoir le même talent que vous. C’est ce à quoi je travaillerai, et je ne m’arrêterai de travailler que lorsque j’aurai atteint votre niveau et pas avant._

_Est-ce un rêve trop fou d’imaginer qu’un jour vous me féliciterez ?_  » Laurent marqua une pause. Je suis fière de toi Yann, tu le sais, je te l’ai déjà dit.

Yann ne bougeait pas de son cou, il était vraiment mort de honte. Il était tellement jeune lorsqu’il avait écrit cette lettre. Il s’en souvenait parfaitement, de chaque mot, des heures qu’il avait passé à essayer de trouver les bons mots, et même avant, tous les jours, les semaines qu’il avait passé à hésiter, à se demander s’il pouvait vraiment écrire cette lettre, s’il n’était pas trop ridicule, et surtout, s’il avait le courage d’écrire cette lettre. Mais ? Une minute. Pourquoi Laurent avait encore cette lettre ? Combien d’autres lettres enflammées avaient-ils encore ? Il se détacha immédiatement de son étreinte et le fusilla du regard, ce qui surprit beaucoup son compagnon.

\- Yann ?

\- T’en as combien d’autres ? Tu les as toutes gardées ? s’énerva Yann.

\- J’y crois pas, t’es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? sourit Laurent ravi que pour une fois ce soit dans ce sens.

\- Je déconne pas, ça me fait pas rire, t’en as combien d’autres ? insista Yann.

\- Aucune, lui susurra Laurent à l’oreille, juste la tienne.

Laurent mordilla doucement son lobe et la respiration de Yann se bloqua un instant. La voix de Laurent avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, même avant leur rencontre. L’entendre à la radio le faisait frissonner et lui donnait quelques idées pas vraiment sages qu’il valait mieux taire, et depuis qu’ils se connaissaient c’était bien pire. Laurent le savait et aimait jouer de cet atout sur son amant, très souvent.

\- Pourquoi tu l’as gardé ? demanda doucement Yann qui avait repris sa place au creux de son cou.

\- Je sais pas vraiment, elle m’avait beaucoup touché à l’époque, lui répondit Laurent dans un souffle, tu avais déjà une très belle plume.

\- Adolescent en fleurs oui, pouffa Yann amèrement.

\- Pas très prude l’adolescent, murmura Laurent d’une voix rauque.

\- Laurent…

\- Mmh ?

\- Arrête ça…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n’aimes pas ma voix ? demanda innocemment Laurent.

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est pas le problème, soupira Yann de plaisir alors que son amant caressait chaque point sensible de son corps.

\- Alors je vais continuer, poursuivit Laurent, maintenant que je sais que je te faisais déjà de l’effet à la radio…

\- C’est déloyal, rétorqua Yann avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Laurent sourit et lui embrassa le cou, un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, Yann s’abandonnait totalement à ses caresses. Laurent le fit se retourner, et avec une lenteur délibéré commença à défaire sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon.

\- Je suis fier de toi Yann, susurra Laurent, c’est moi qui voudrais avoir ton talent. Mon amour.

\- Laurent…

La caresse de sa main était exquise sur sa peau, et cette voix au creux de son oreille, Yann n’y résistait pas. Laurent se mit à lui murmurer des paroles plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Yann renversait sa tête sur son épaule et Laurent pouvait l’observer autant qu’il le voulait. Il ne pouvait empêcher son autre main de venir effleurer ce visage qu’il aimait tant, il le couvait du regard, il aurait voulu que Yann ouvre ses yeux gris dans lesquels il s’était noyé il y a plus de dix ans de cela, alors que son amant n’était qu’un jeune stagiaire. C’est alors que le plaisir se faisait trop intense que Yann les rouvrit, plantant son regard gris dans les yeux chocolats de son compagnon, comme pour le supplier de lui offrir la délivrance. Laurent se précipita sur sa bouche, il voulait le sentir défaillir tout contre lui, ressentir son ultime gémissement comme si c’était le sien. Yann se cambra, le plaisir explosant sous sa peau, et toujours cette voix, ce souffle chaud dans son oreille.

\- Tu m’en réécrira ? demanda Laurent.

\- Ce sera jamais aussi sensuelle que les tiennes, sourit Yann tout contre lui.

Ils s’en étaient écrit des lettres enflammées, et peut-être qu’ils les avaient un peu oublié ces derniers temps, oublié à quel point les mots de l’autre pouvaient les faire chavirer. Ils avaient besoin de renouer avec ceux-là. Comme quoi, un peu de rangement ne fait jamais de mal.

«  _Voilà plusieurs heures que je me trouve face à cette feuille blanche à me demander la meilleure façon de m’adresser à vous. Cher Laurent ? Non, c’est beaucoup trop familier, et je ne me permettrai pas. Cher Monsieur ? Beaucoup trop formel alors que j’ai l’impression de vous connaitre, cela met trop de distance. Puis je me suis demandé ce que je ferais si je vous avais face à moi, comment vous appellerai-je ? Et je me suis rendu compte que mes lèvres refuseraient probablement de bouger, et que je serais bien incapable de m’adresser à vous. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je choisis de vous écrire aujourd’hui. Parce que je n’aurai jamais le courage de le faire face à vous, si jamais un jour, la vie me permettait de vous rencontrer. Mais même cette lettre me parait tellement surréaliste, j’en tremble en écrivant et je dois ressembler à un adolescent. Peut-être ne lirez-vous jamais cette lettre ? Peu importe. J’aurais au moins la satisfaction de l’avoir écrite, et l’impression de vous avoir parlé, au moins dans mon esprit._

_Si je n’ai jamais un jour l’occasion de vous dire merci, au moins je l’aurai fait sur ce papier. Pourquoi je vous remercie ? Parce que vous avez redonnez un sens à ma vie. Ça doit paraitre tellement niais, j’en rougis de honte, mais c’est le cas. Je rentrais d’un énième jour à la fac, travaillais sur un devoir qui m’était complètement égal, quelque chose pour laquelle je ne savais pas pourquoi je travaillais. Mes parents jouaient au scrabble dans le salon en écoutant la radio, et c’est là que je l’ai entendu. Votre voix. Vous faisiez une chronique à la radio, sur France inter, chez Gérard Lefort. Que je suis ridicule ! Combien de lettres de ce genre recevez-vous chaque jour ? Sans doute des dizaines, voire des centaines. Sûrement que plusieurs vous ont déjà demandé en mariage, et je les comprends aisément. Ils doivent vous dire à quel point votre voix et belle, les frissons qu’elle fait naître en eux, qu’ils peuvent sentir même la nuit dans leurs draps lorsqu’ils repensent à vous. Je ne pense pas être différent de ceux-là, je suis sans doute tout aussi pathétique et si vous lisez cette lettre, vous avez probablement envie de vous arrêter, si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là._

_Bien sûr, votre voix fait naitre en moi ce genre de sensation, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je doute qu’une seule personne qui vous ait écouté n’ait été laissé indifférente à votre voix. Mais ce n’est pas ce dont je voulais vous remercier, non. Je vous l’ais dit, vous avez changé ma vie, ou plutôt, vous m’avez rappelé ce que je voulais en faire. J’avais oublié tout ça, j’avais oublié ce rêve que j’avais eu plus jeune, en lisant les journaux, en regardant la télévision, en écoutant la radio avec mes parents. Je l’avais oublié, et soudain ce jour-là, dans le salon, votre voix a résonné et je me suis souvenu de tout ça. C’était comme un flash, un éclair, et à ce moment, j’ai su enfin, ce qui donnerait du sens à ma vie._

_Je rentre en école de journalisme à la rentrée prochaine à Bordeaux, je suppose que quitter ma montagne natale sera difficile, mais parfois on n’a pas d’autres choix que de s’arracher à ses racines pour vivre ses rêves. Suis-je ridicule d’entreprendre de telles études ? Peut-être ne suis-je encore qu’un enfant qui entreprend d’apprendre une langue, juste parce que c’est celle de son enfant préféré. Peut-être que je ne fais ça que pour avoir l’espoir d’un jour vous rencontrer, de travailler avec vous, d’avoir le même talent que vous. C’est ce à quoi je travaillerai, et je ne m’arrêterai de travailler que lorsque j’aurai atteint votre niveau et pas avant._

_Est-ce un rêve trop fou d’imaginer qu’un jour vous me féliciterez ? Sans doute, mais je m’accrocherai à ce rêve jusqu’au bout._  »


	3. Chocolat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann a réclamé une fontaine à chocolat pour pâques toute la semaine, Laurent compte bien se venger après avoir cédé...
> 
> Attention... SMUT

S’il y a une vue que Laurent aimait avoir le matin, c’était celle de son compagnon encore endormi dans leur draps, épuisé par le travail qu’il avait fourni toute la semaine. Il aurait aimé dire que le week-end était différent, mais la vérité, c’est que la plupart du temps, la seule chose qui changeait était qu’ils se levaient plus tard. Et donc, il avait le bonheur d’observer Yann, sur le ventre, les draps posés juste en dessous de ses reins, le soleil caressant timidement sa peau en ce dimanche de pâques. Et s’il y avait une chose que Yann aimait plus que tout, c’était la douceur des lèvres de son amant dans le bas de son dos. Il n’y avait pas meilleur réveil que celui-là, et c’était sans doute pour ça qu’il aimait les week-ends. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de douceur la semaine, tout n’était que travail. Le week-end, ils pouvaient décompresser un peu, même si le travail n’était jamais très loin, le matin, c’était sacré.

Alors qu’il se réveillait doucement, aidé par les baisers de son compagnon sur sa peau, il sourit quand l’odeur du chocolat fondu chatouilla ses narines. Il avait tanné Laurent toute la semaine pour qu’ils fassent une fondue au chocolat pour pâques. Yann ne ratait jamais une occasion de manger un petit carré de chocolat, et là, pâques lui donnait la meilleure des excuses pour faire un petit excès. Laurent l’avait appelé un enfant à sa façon de réclamer la chose et de bouder lorsqu’il lui avait mainte fois répondu, « non ». Cela faisait rire Yann qui savait pertinemment que ce comportement enfantin faisait beaucoup rire son compagnon, il en usait dès qu’il fallait lui redonner le sourire, et le faire craquer. Il fallait bien avoir quelques avantages.

Il soupirait d'aise alors que Laurent caressait toujours sa peau de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amant, plein de tendresse et une pointe de désir que Yann apprécia tout particulièrement. Laurent se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, Yann releva suffisamment la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Laurent traça le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts et le fit frissonner. Sa tête retrouva sa place, ses yeux se refermèrent pour mieux profiter de l'instant et il sentit le souffle de son compagnon se diriger tout près de son oreille.

\- Surtout ne bouge pas, chuchota Laurent.

Yann obéit, faisant une confiance aveugle à son amant, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il sentit qu'il allait chercher quelque chose sur sa table de chevet mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour observer quoique ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud se déverser sur son dos qu'il sursauta légèrement. Il ne le brûlait pas, mais le contraste avec sa peau le faisait frissonner. Les lèvres de Laurent reprirent leur place au creux de ses reins, et sa langue entreprit de chasser toute trace du liquide chaud de sa peau. Yann ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Laurent venait purement et simplement de lui verser le chocolat qu'il avait-elle réclamé toute la semaine sur le corps, et qu'il était le seul à en profiter.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? soupira Yann.

\- Je profite de la fantaisie que tu m’as fait acheter, répondit Laurent d’une voix plus grave qu’à l’ordinaire, je dois dire que sur ta peau…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant sa langue se poser de nouveau au creux des reins de son amant qui soupirait de plaisir. Laurent avait su très vite que son dos était une de ses zones sensibles, surtout à cet endroit précis où il alla verser de nouveau un peu de chocolat, juste entre ses omoplates. Yann frissonna à nouveau, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur les draps et Laurent sourit, ravi. Il avait assez entendu parler de cette satanée fondue au chocolat toute la semaine, et il se sentait ridicule d’avoir cédé à Yann, mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Il était bien incapable de lui résister lorsqu’il faisait l’enfant, il adorait ça, et Yann le savait. Alors, il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer avec cette friandise qu’il aimait tant. Il le laisserait en profiter dès qu’il se serait bien occupé de lui.

Sa bouche vint se poser entre ses omoplates et Yann soupira de plaisir, son compagnon le connaissait mieux que personne, et même s’il était frustré de ne pouvoir goûter au chocolat qu’il sentait sur sa peau, il ne pouvait se plaindre de ce que lui faisait subir Laurent. Il aimait ces moments-là, ceux où ils étaient juste tous deux, juste Yann et Laurent, deux hommes qui s’aiment comme rarement on a la chance de s’aimer, rien de passionnel, rien de ce que l’on peut voir dans les films, rien de ce qui fait rêver les adolescents. Quelques choses de bien plus profond, bien plus fort, ils avaient trouvé le partenaire idéal, celui qui les complétait en tout point. Leur relation était basée sur leur amitié, leur complicité, leur tendresse, c’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer en toute circonstance, sans jamais être moqué, ou jugé.

Un hoquet de surprise s’échappa des lèvres de Yann quand il sentit les dents de Laurent s’attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou. Laurent prit soin de ne pas trop le marquer, pour l’instant, il était encore tendre, prenait son temps, mordillait lentement sa peau. Il s’y attaqua plus vigoureusement, faisant se cambrer son amant sous lui, lui arrachant son premier gémissement. Yann glissa une main sur sa nuque pour maintenir ses dents contre son cou, il voulait voir la marque de son compagnon sur lui, il aimait la voir, elle lui rappelait qu’il avait toujours cette merveilleuse personne à ses côtés.

\- Retourne-toi, lui susurra Laurent à l’oreille quand il eut finit de le marquer.

Laurent se dégagea juste assez pour lui permettre de bouger, et bientôt il fut sur le dos, le drap avait glissé, et laissait entrevoir son désir déjà bien éveillé par ce petit jeu. A peine fut il retourné que Laurent l’embrassa passionnément, laissant sa langue rencontrer celle de Yann, danser avec elle, et Yann gémit de nouveau. Il embrassa ensuite sa mâchoire, redescendit dans son cou, déposa ses lèvres sur la marque violacée qu’il avait laissé, assez bas pour qu’on puisse la dissimuler sous son costume de présentateur, puis descendit un peu plus bas, encore et encore, embrassa le creux de son ventre, juste sous son nombril. Puis il se releva, laissant Yann se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire entendre sa frustration.

Mais c’est une toute autre forme de frustration qui l’attendait. Maintenant qu’il était retourné, il pouvait voir ce chocolat qu’il aimait tant, Laurent lui versa à nouveau sur le corps, contre son cœur. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il alla s’occuper de nettoyer toute cette étendue de peau nue, et laissa sa langue glisser sensuellement jusqu’à ce bouton de chair qui le narguait. Yann frissonna de nouveau, plus violemment, faisant apparaitre un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il acheva de faire disparaitre le chocolat de son corps, savourant les traits de son amant qui oscillaient entre frustration et désir. Il déposa une myriade de baiser sur son torse jusqu’à atteindre à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé, autorisant Yann à savourer le goût du chocolat sur sa langue. Il soupira d’aise avant de rejeter violemment la tête en arrière lorsque la main de Laurent se retrouva sur lui. Ce dernier lui caressa le visage, redessina ses contours de son index, et ne cessa de l’admirer pendant que sa main continuer de le cajoler.

Les hanches de Yann suivirent bientôt le même mouvement, impatientes. Laurent l’admirait toujours, peut-être était ce qu’il préférait dans l’amour, cet instant où il avait le contrôle et était le seul à donner du plaisir à son amant. Il aimait l’observer, voir le plaisir recouvrir son visage, voiler ses yeux, martyriser ses lèvres de ses dents, comme il était beau. Laurent se souvenait de chaque instant d’intimité qu’ils avaient partagé, mais c’était toujours le premier qui lui revenait en tête lorsqu’il prenait le temps d’observer Yann ainsi. Il en voulait plu dos, toujours plus, alors sa main glissa de son désir à son intimité, le faisant sursauter légèrement, écarquiller les yeux, qui se refermèrent bien vie quand ses doigts le firent sien. Yann s’accrocha désespérément à ce bras qui le torturait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il connaissait trop bien son compagnon, pour ne pas savoir qu’il adorait le voir ainsi, mais Yann voulait aussi lui donner du plaisir, alors il le supplia, mais Laurent ne céda pas.

\- Pas tout de suite, lui murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je veux te regarder encore un peu.

\- Laurent…

Il le fit taire en l’embrassant à nouveau, il appuya ses gestes et ressenti un plaisir vorace à entendre le gémissement de Yann résonner dans sa propre poitrine. Il continua sa petite torture encore quelques instants, puis, tendrement, il caressa son visage, et tout son corps, s’arrêtant sur chacun de ses points sensible, et enfin, lentement, il le fit sien. Yann griffa son dos sous les sensations qui s’emparaient de lui, ils se regardèrent un instant et Yann vint cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau, avant que Laurent ne commence à bouger. Il aimait plus que tout l’embrasser pendant l’amour, il avait l’impression de ne faire plus qu’un avec lui dans ces moments-là, il aimait que leurs gémissements se mêlent dans leur gorge, c’était la raison pour laquelle il tenait toujours fermement la nuque de Laurent, car il voulait pouvoir l’embrasser quand il le voulait.

Laurent n’y opposait aucune objection, mais il aimait aussi l’observer, alors parfois, il se détachait de son emprise pour pouvoir le couver du regard, voir le désir se faire toujours plus fort, plus pressant au fond de ses yeux gris devenus plus sombres. Il aimait aussi nouer leurs doigts sur l’oreiller lorsque Yann se faisait impatient et réclamait ses lèvres comme un affamé. Il aimait cette tendresse et en même temps cette douce violence qu’il partageait dans chacun de leurs moments.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla Yann contre ses lèvres alors qu’il trouvait qu’il respirait trop bien depuis trop longtemps.

Laurent posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le fit gémir de frustration, il aimait ça aussi, voir cette petite moue frustrée sur son visage, ses yeux qui le défiait, sentir cette main qui lui caressait le dos pour lui faire comprendre son impatience, le faire craquer lorsqu’elle s’attardait sur le creux de ses hanches. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, encore et encore, les laissant à chaque fois à bout de souffle. Il sentait Yann se cambrer sous lui, resserrer la poigne de ses mains, il le savait au bord du précipice. Il lui mordit la lèvre, comme pour le défier, Yann le savait, mais comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Un autre baiser et il laissait mille soleil exploser sous sa peau, serrant les doigts de son amant assez fort pour le faire réagir, Laurent réclama son air, mais ne put résister à la vision que Yann lui offrait, et à son tour, la chaleur explosa en lui, le laissant le souffle court, presque écroulé sur son compagnon.

Yann reprit doucement ses esprits, aidé par les baisers de Laurent dans son cou. Il laissait ses doigts tracer des dessins invisible dans son dos, il frotta sa tête contre la sienne et rit légèrement. Laurent le suivit, releva la tête et l’embrassa tendrement, Yann approfondit le baiser, et laissa ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois son corps. Il l’aimait tellement, c’était un euphémisme de dire ça. Peut-être certaines personnes ne les comprenaient pas, les trouvaient mal assortis, peu importe, il n’en avait que faire, il l’aimait, et Laurent l’aimait, c’était le plus important.

\- Je devrais t’embêter plus souvent je crois, ricana Yann.

\- Pas trop non plus, sinon ce sera ceinture, répliqua Laurent d’un ton joueur.

\- Même pas cap ! rétorqua Yann.

\- Ne me tente pas, murmura Laurent en l’embrassant à nouveau. Bon, on se lève ? C’est qu’on a du monde à midi !

\- Pardon ? s’étonna Yann qui n’était pas du tout au courant.

\- Oui, répondit Laurent en quittant le lit, ta mère vient passer le week-end avec nous, et il se pourrait bien que je lui ai suggéré d’emmener aussi ta sœur et nos neveux…

Yann rit mais attira de nouveau Laurent dans le lit pour l’embrasser. Son compagnon l’admira encore un instant, et ne put s’empêcher de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, d’y laisser courir sa langue, le désir de Yann se réveillait de le voir faire cela. Sa famille n’allait pas arriver tout de suite, ils avaient bien le temps pour un deuxième round… et cette fois, Yann avait bien l’intention d’inverser les rôles.

 


	4. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann rentre chez lui et ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter une chanson de son idole, Céline Dion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu cette idée tôt ce matin dans le train, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, préparez vous pour de la niaiserie ^^

Pour une fois, Yann était le premier à être rentré à leur appartement après l'émission. Il n'avait pas trop traîné aujourd'hui, malgré la présence de son ami Ali. Il n’avait pas vraiment la tête à sortir ce soir, il avait envie de retrouver le calme de son appartement, et de se détendre un peu car la semaine était loin d'être finie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, il avait envie de se détendre un peu, de profiter de ces instants en dehors du bureau, qui finalement étaient bien trop rares. Pourtant il n'était pas plus fatigué, ou moins passionné par son travail qu'avant, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette soudaine envie, mais peu importe, elle ne faisait de mal à personne.

Il alla se préparer un thé dans la cuisine, et en retournant dans le salon, son regard se posa sur leur étagère CD. Le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la playlist de leurs invités du jour, en particulier celle d’Ali, son cœur de fan ne résista pas à attraper l'un des nombreux CD de Céline Dion qui ornaient leur étagère, il l'inséra dans le lecteur et sourit de plus belle lorsque les premières notes retentirent.

**_Every night in my dreams_ **

**_I see you, I feel you_ **

****

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, la tasse fumante entre ses mains, il ferma un instant les yeux, et les paroles menèrent ses pensées vers son compagnon. Son cœur rata un battement juste à imaginer son sourire, le doux son de sa voix rauque au creux de son oreille. Personne dans le milieu ne pouvait savoir la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir, ni eux, ni les téléspectateurs, ni même ses propres employés. Il ne connaissait que le producteur pas l'homme, et même s'ils avaient pour lui une admiration certaine, car on ne pouvait nier que Laurent soit un génie, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et Yann s'en réjouissait.

Il savait que si le monde connaissait réellement son compagnon, il aurait des rivaux à chaque coin de rue, à chaque pas parcouru, et il ne le supporterait pas, car il ne se croirait pas à la hauteur. Laurent lui répéterait sans doute qu'à ses yeux et dans son cœur, il était son seul et unique amour, le seul qu'il ait jamais aimé, le seul qu'il ait jamais voulu dans sa vie, et ce, jusqu'au bout. Toujours. Yann se blottirait fort dans ses bras, cherchant à fusionner avec lui pour ne jamais être séparé de sa chaleur, de son étreinte, de son amour.

 

_**Near, far, wherever you are** _   
_**I believe that the heart does go on** _   
_**Once more you open the door** _   
_**And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on** _

__

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure le sortit un instant de ses pensées, mais il garda les yeux clos, sentant d'ici les mots arriver, et le visage agacé de son compagnon lorsqu'il entendrait la voix de Céline Dion retentir dans tout l'appartement. Malgré lui, un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- On entend depuis le couloir, soupira Laurent, donc je suis agacé depuis déjà quelques temps.

Yann rit alors que Laurent était maintenant à sa hauteur, posté juste derrière lui, penché, prêt à capturer ses lèvres ce qu'il fit dès que Yann ouvrit les yeux. Un baiser bref mais d'une tendresse infinie, Laurent s'installa sur le dossier, la main sur la joue de son amant, caressant avec douceur le visage qui commençaient à s’assombrir d'une légère barbe qu'il aimait beaucoup malgré ses plaintes auprès de Yann. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il était rasé de prêt en début de semaine, il aimait sentir la douceur de sa peau.

 

**_Love can touch us one time_ **

**_And last for a lifetime_ **

**_And never let go till we're gone_ **

****

Laurent soupira en souriant, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était à la fois agacé et attendri, Yann n'aurait su décrire vraiment les émotions sur son visage, mais il le trouvait toujours plus beau lorsque cette expression particulière prenait possession de ses traits.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ton amour pour elle, pouffa gentiment Laurent.

\- Elle dit pas que des conneries dans cette chanson, sourit Yann malicieux. Regard nous !

Laurent leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et Yann rit une nouvelle fois. Il tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui à nouveau, dans un baiser plus appuyé. Les paroles étaient peut-être niaises ou ringardes, mais il pensait réellement qu'elles pouvaient s'appliquer à leur histoire d'amour. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vraiment aimé avant Laurent, et ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer après lui si un jour, la mort l’arrachait à lui. À cette simple pensée, son cœur se serra et il approfondit le baiser. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsqu'il allait mal, lorsque la moindre petite chose le faisait souffrir ou l'inquiétait, il se réfugiait dans l'affection de son compagnon. Laurent le sentit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir tout contre lui. Il mit fin au baiser et lui embrassa la tempe, avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés, et que Yann ne se blottisse dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse, et les bras de Laurent enroulé autour de son cou.

 

**_Love was when I loved you_ **

**_One true time I hold you_ **

**_In my life we'll always go on_ **

****

Yann se cala confortablement contre lui, c'est de ça dont il avait réellement envie ces derniers temps, il voulait l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice des bras de Laurent. Il voulait se réfugier dans sa chaleur, dans sa voix, sur ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui, même si paradoxalement, ils se sentaient plus proche et plus uni que jamais. Peut-être avait-il juste envie de se retrouver un peu plus seul avec lui en dehors des heures de travail. Ils passaient trop souvent du temps loin de l'autre, dans leurs locaux ils n'étaient que des collègues de travail, ce qui était sans doute pour le mieux. Yann n'aurait jamais voulu que son travail interfère dans sa vie personnelle, mais parfois, il aurait voulu que les barrières tombent juste l'espace d'un instant. Juste une main qui effleure la sienne, un baiser volé dans son bureau, une étreinte réconfortante à l'abri des regards quand tous les employés ont pris leur pause déjeuner.

Yann inspira à plein poumon, les mains posées sur les bras de Laurent, il attrapa l'un d'eux pour le porter à sa bouche. Embrassa absolument chaque centimètre du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au creux de son épaule se retrouvant face à lui, les yeux emplis de tendresse, il l'embrassa avec force, jusqu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres. Il s'installa plus confortablement et se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, ses jambes enserrant ses cuisses, sans jamais séparer son visage du sien.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il contre sa peau alors qu'il frottait légèrement sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit Laurent avec plus de tendresse que ne peut en contenir le monde.

Yann enfouit son visage dans son cou, Laurent posa une main sur sa nuque et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Yann posa ses lèvres sur cette peau tendre à laquelle il avait accès sans bouger d'un millimètre, en réponse, Laurent entoura sa taille de son bras libre, et caressa sa hanche. La fin de la chanson approchait, la musique commençait à s’effacer sur un decrescendo, la flûte pourtant restait mezzo forte avant de partir dans un magnifique crescendo entraînant l'orchestre avec elle et Yann ne put se retenir.

\- **_You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on,_** chanta Yann dans un souffle à l'oreille de Laurent qui sourit.

\- **_We'll stay forever this way_** _,_ continua Laurent pour le plus grand plaisir de Yann, **_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._**

Yann sourit à nouveau et finit par s’allonger contre lui, la tête contre son cœur, et toujours son étreinte si apaisante. Laurent embrassa ses cheveux grisonnants dont Yann se plaignait de plus en plus, disant qu'il ressemblait déjà à un vieux pépère prêt pour la maison de retraite, mais que Laurent trouvait terriblement sexy et dans lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser courir ses doigts. Yann commençait à s'endormir sous cette douce caresse.

\- Yann, souffla Laurent.

\- Mmh ?

\- On serait mieux dans la chambre tu crois pas ? sourit-il.

\- Moi je suis bien là, grogna Yann qui n'aimait pas être dérangé.

\- Ok, mais je ne veux pas entendre une chanson de plus, et je ne peux pas éteindre si tu restes comme ça, ricana Laurent.

Yann sourit contre lui mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se dégager, alors Laurent employa les grands moyens. Yann sursauta en sentant son compagnon se lever tout en le tenant dans ses bras, il aurait voulu se débattre pour ne pas qu'il bouge mais cette situation l’amusait plus que de raisons. Alors Laurent alla éteindre leur lecteur CD puis conduisit Yann jusqu'à leur chambre, le déposant délicatement sur le lit et riant face à sa moue boudeuse de petit enfant.

\- J'étais bien moi ! geignit Yann.

\- J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras mon amour, susurra Laurent en approchant son visage du sien, mais il était hors de question que je supporte une chanson de plus.

\- Même pas pour moi ?! s’offusqua Yann.

Laurent approcha son visage si près du sien que leurs lèvres se frôlaient déjà, Yann en eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est la seule limite à mon amour, murmura-t-il avec de l'embrasser avec force.

Yann se laissa embarquer par cette foule et sa fatigue reflua lentement pour laisser place au désir qui enflammait sa peau. Laurent colla son torse contre le sien, approfondit leur baiser, et Yann gémit contre sa bouche. Laurent passa une main sous le pull rayé, fit frissonner son compagnon quand ses doigts commencèrent à griffer légèrement son ventre.

\- Peut-être que ça te fera passer l'envie d'écouter Céline Dion, chuchota Laurent alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

Yann se mordit les lèvres et se retint de lui répondre que ça lui donnait plutôt l'idée inverse. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent sur lui, et ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre chef pour savourer cet instant. Laurent le couva du regard, se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits que le plaisir recouvrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Sa main libre vint caresser son visage, les rides qui s'y formaient n’entachaient en rien sa beauté, bien au contraire. Laurent les embrassa une à une, Yann tremblait d'impatience, surtout lorsque ses lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. Laurent cherchaient à lui faire perdre patience, il le savait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser gagner, à chaque fois.

\- Laurent…, supplia Yann.

Laurent sourit et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes avant d'aller chercher sa langue, étouffant ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. Yann pouvait sentir son désir contre sa cuisse, et ne voulant pas simplement recevoir, sa main glissa sur la bosse de son jean et entama la même caresse qu'il lui procurait. Laurent se détacha de ses lèvres un instant pour l'observer, ses yeux désormais ouverts, il pouvait y lire le plaisir exquis qu'il ressentait. Yann passa sa main libre sur sa nuque, caressa sa joue de son pouce. Laurent ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il interrompit sa caresse et lui retira ses vêtements avec hâte. Tout aussi empressé, Yann le déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le put, embrassa sa peau nue dès qu'elle fut découverte, s’attarda sur son torse, la main de Laurent dans ses cheveux dont la caresse s’intensifiait sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Laurent ne tint pas plus longtemps, il voulait le faire sien et c'est ce qu'il fit, savourant sa bouche entrouverte et le gémissement qui s'en échappa. Il s'arrêtait toujours un instant, laissait le temps suspendu entre eux, prenait le temps de l’observer, dans son entièreté. Pas seulement son visage, pour lequel il se serait-il damné plus d'une fois, mais aussi son corps, que Laurent trouvait parfait en tout point. Il ne pouvait pourtant laisser l'instant suspendu trop longtemps et quand leurs corps s'unissaient de cette façon, bougeant au même rythme, ne faisant plus qu'un, Laurent était le plus heureux des hommes. Ils ne se dominaient pas, ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre, ensemble. Juste, ensemble. Deux êtres, un cœur.

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Yann, il pouvait dire exactement à quel instant Yann voulait qu'il ralentisse, quand il voulait qu'il se fasse plus vigoureux, quand le plaisir allait enfin le ravager, recouvrir ses traits, réchauffer sa peau sous ses doigts. Quand le moment vint, Laurent ne fut pas assez préparé pour y résister, et la même vague de plaisir l'entraina vers sa chute.

Ils restaient toujours quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot, le silence n'étant brisé que par le bruit de leurs respirations encore laborieuses. C'était souvent Yann qui venait s'installer plus confortablement dans les bras de Laurent, caressait sa peau du bout des doigts, comme s'il la redessinait. Laurent le laissait faire, il profitait de cette douceur entre eux et jouait avec les mèches grises de son amant.

\- Laurent ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu…tu viendras manger avec moi dans mon bureau demain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

\- Au bureau ? Yann, tu sais qu'on avait dit que…

\- Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, maison et bureau sont deux choses différentes, mais… J’en ai besoin, s'il te plaît, hésita Yann.

Laurent sentait Yann vulnérable et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Lui aussi avait envie d'avoir cette proximité avec Yann aux bureaux, il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l’embrasser tendrement lorsqu'ils se croisaient, pour ne pas caressait sa main au détour d'un couloir, pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il le voyait à travers les stores de son bureau.

\- D'accord, répondit-il finalement.

\- Merci, souffla Yann soulagé.

\- À partir de maintenant on fait ça, notre pause déjeuner, ce sera notre moment à nous, rien que toi et moi, on laisse les producteurs à la porte, murmura Laurent.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Yann.

\- Je t'aime, lui susurra Laurent.

Bien installé contre lui, Yann se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil. Laurent sentit sa respiration se faire plus profonde et régulière, il l’admira tomber dans un sommeil profond, les traits détendus. Si beau. Il embrassa le haut de son front, et laissa le sommeil le prendre à son tour, enveloppé dans la chaleur de Yann.

 

**_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._ **


	5. Une Vieille Habitude

7 heures, il allait encore être en retard ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le temps passe si vite le matin ? Bon, juste une tasse de café, et il était prêt à partir, hors de question qu'il s’attarde plus longtemps, il avait beaucoup trop de travail devant lui. Il avait des reportages à préparer, tous ses journalistes à appeler pour vérifier que tout se passait comme prévu et donner les dernières directives, les messages avaient été envoyé très tôt ce matin, il en avait sûrement réveillé certains mais ça faisait partie du métier. Il avait encore toute l'émission à préparer, à écrire, une réunion avec Théodore, Vincent devait aussi être présent aujourd'hui, comme chaque lundi, voilà une nouvelle qui ne l’angoissait pas, au moins une. 

 

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas acheté une cafetière classique déjà ? Pourquoi y avait-il fallu qu'ils achètent une cafetière italienne ? Ça prend tellement plus de temps, il allait devenir fou. Eh bien, tant pis pour le café, il partait de ce pas au bureau. 

 

Non. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ne veuille pas qu'il parte si vite. Un torse s’était collé à son dos et l’empêchait de se dégager de la gazinière. Des lèvres glissèrent lentement dans son cou pour l'embrasser et comme à son habitude, une main glissa jusqu'à ses fesses à travers son jean. Yann rit, soudain plus détendu. 

 

\- Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ? se moqua le poivre et sel. 

 

\- Non, j'adore ça, souffla son compagnon. 

 

Yann détourna la tête un instant et captura enfin ses lèvres en un baiser tendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant en posant son front contre le sien, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et tenta de se dégager de ses bras pour partir travailler mais il le tint fermement par la taille. 

 

\- Laurent, grogna Yann, je vais être en retard. 

 

\- Non, tu as encore une heure pour y aller et les bureaux ne sont qu'à 10 minutes de chez nous, le corrigea Laurent avec fermeté, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi. 

 

\- J'ai pas le temps de… 

 

\- Et arrête d'être déjà en mode travail, on est encore à la maison, le coupa Laurent. Ne commence pas à stresser maintenant s'il te plaît. 

 

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus douce sur la fin de sa phrase, un délicieux murmure au creux de son oreille, auquel Yann ne résista pas. Il était déjà beaucoup plus calme depuis que Laurent l'avait rejoint, et son amant avait raison, ils avaient bien le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner rien que tous les deux, avant d'être séparés pendant les heures qui précéderaient l'enregistrement de l'émission. 

 

Laurent s'occupa de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et Yann ne put s'empêcher de vérifier ses messages, ses emails, regarder les dernières actualités pour voir s'il y aurait des changements de dernière minute, renvoyer des indications à ses journalistes et à Théodore. Il prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer un message amical à Vincent, auquel le comédien répondit avec son humour habituel, ce qui fit sourire Yann. Le repas prêt, Laurent soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que son compagnon n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de se mettre tout de même au travail. Il le prit par le bras pour qu'il vienne s’asseoir avec lui et lui confisqua son portable comme à un enfant. Yann fit semblant de bouder pour faire rire son amant, et ça fonctionna. 

 

Leur petit-déjeuner pris, ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble pour une fois. Dans l’ascenseur, Yann sentit de nouveau la main de Laurent glisser dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre son jean et il rit à nouveau, regardant son compagnon avec jeu. 

 

\- Un jour tu vas finir par le faire au bureau, ricana Yann. 

 

\- Ça va pas ! s’exclama Laurent. Je sais me tenir quand même ! 

 

\- Combien que je peux te faire craquer ? susurra Yann en se collant à lui. 

 

\- T'y arriveras jamais, soupira Laurent faisant mine d'être insensible à ses avances. 

 

\- Alors t'as rien à craindre, murmura Yann. Tu présentes l'émission la semaine prochaine ! 

 

\- Yann, le réprimanda gentiment Laurent. 

 

\- C'est juste si j'arrive pas à te faire craquer, se défendit Yann en souriant. Ah non, mieux ! Tu me fais l'amour dans ma loge. 

 

\- Yann ! 

 

\- Depuis quand tu refuses un pari ? le défia Yann. 

 

\- Tu nous paies un week-end prolongé si tu perds, répliqua Laurent. 

 

\- Ok, pari tenu, sourit Yann victorieux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. 

 

L’ascenseur s’arrêta, les portes s'ouvrit, Laurent laissa Yann sortir le premier, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à recevoir une petite claque sur les fesses de la part de son amant. Il se retourna vers lui le sourcil relevé et un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. 

 

\- Tu vas craquer, lança Yann. 

 

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua Laurent. 

 

\- Arrête de te voiler la face, tu ne peux pas me résister, chuchota Yann alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble. 

 

Laurent ne répondit rien et le laissa s’engouffrer dans le taxi qu'ils avaient réservé un peu plus tôt, il le suivit et le chauffeur démarra. Laurent n'avait rien à lui répondre, Yann avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui résister, mais aujourd'hui il allait devoir. Enfin, dans leurs bureaux, c'était beaucoup plus facile. 

À mesure que les rues défilaient devant eux, les amants laissaient place aux producteurs, et une fois arrivés à la rédaction, ils avaient fini d’enfiler leur costume. 

 

*****

 

Laurent était bien étonné que Yann n'ait pas cherché sa présence plus que ça. Il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, ni même pendant la pause. Il commençait à se demander si Yann n'essayait pas de l'éviter pour le tenter un peu plus ? Pourtant il savait bien que ce genre de technique ne fonctionnait pas, surtout au bureau. Il s'était toujours contenu dans leur travail, même avant de fonder Bangumi ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais eu de gestes de tendresse entre eux. L'envie ne leur avait pas manqué, mais leur désir de ne pas mélanger leur travail et leur vie privée avait été bien plus fort. 

 

Laurent marchait dans les couloirs du bureau à la recherche de Vincent, il voulait discuter de sa chronique avant ce soir. Il appréciait beaucoup le comédien, et aimait passer du temps avec lui, juste pour discuter, pas forcément pour le travail. Il était allé voir son spectacle puis sa pièce, toujours un peu séparé de Yann, ou un jour différent de lui, ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'être aperçus ensemble en public. La presse à scandale pouvait être vraiment impitoyable et ni lui, ni Yann n'avait envie de voir leurs visages en première page de ce genre de magazine. 

 

Il arriva enfin près de la salle de réunion où travaillait habituellement le comédien avec ses amies. Laurent fut surpris en voyant que non seulement, les amies de Vincent n'était pas là, mais que Yann était assis sur le bureau, offrant une vue superbe sur ses fesses. Laurent ne put s'empêcher de les admirer un instant mais se ressaisit en comprenant bien la ruse de son compagnon. Il savait vraiment joué de ses atouts avec lui, et connaissait très bien ses faiblesses. Il se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence. 

 

\- Oh le grand patron en personne, s’exclama joyeusement Vincent. 

 

\- Je suis ton patron aussi, protesta Yann sans se retourner. 

 

\- Mais oui c'est ça, se moqua Vincent. T'es peut-être le patron, mais  _ le  _ grand patron c'est Mister Laurent Bon ! 

 

\- Et sinon, tu en es où de ta chronique ? demanda Laurent. 

 

\- Presque terminé, je suis en train d'écrire les relances de Yann, soupira Vincent. Tu crois qu'il réussira à bien les faire un jour ? 

 

\- Je les fais toujours parfaitement ! se défendit Yann. 

 

\- Mais oui Yann, t'as pas de boulot toi ? lança Laurent. 

 

\- Je fais une petite pause, répondit Yann. 

 

\- Depuis quand ? pouffa Laurent. 

 

\- Depuis que j'ai envie de faire une pause, sourit Yann. 

 

Vincent regardait les deux hommes et voyaient bien qu'ils se défiaient, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il avait déjà eu des doutes en voyant Yann rester assez longtemps avec lui et surtout s’asseoir sur le bureau de cette façon. Il interrogea Laurent du regard, mais comme à son habitude il resta impassible et finit par quitter la pièce, non sans laisser son regard glisser un instant sur le beau derrière de son compagnon, ce que Vincent remarqua. 

 

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Vincent le sourire aux lèvres. 

 

\- T'expliquer quoi ? fit Yann innocemment. 

 

\- Pourquoi tu mets ton joli postérieur bien en évidence et que ton cher et tendre…co-producteur n'a pas l'air insensible, expliqua Vincent. 

 

Yann rit en baissant la tête, il avait l'air très amusé, et Vincent devint encore plus curieux, même s'il savait que ses patrons étaient plutôt réservés sur leur vie privée, il avait envie de savoir ce qui se tramait entre eux. 

 

\- Allez dis-moi et je ne t’embêterai pas avec tes relances ce soir, promis Vincent. 

 

\- Je te crois pas, rit Yann. 

 

\- Allez s'il te plaît, supplia Vincent. 

 

\- Disons qu'on a fait un petit pari, avoua Yann avec le sourire. 

 

\- Et c'est quoi ce pari ? Qu'il va finir par craquer et te prendre sauvagement sur son bureau ? demanda Vincent conspirateur. 

 

\- Ah si seulement, lâcha Yann. 

 

\- Mais dis-donc, Yannus, je te croyais pas comme ça, s’exclama Vincent surpris. Alors laisse-moi deviner… il faut qu'il te claque tes jolies petites fesses ? 

 

Yann baissa les yeux en riant et Vincent comprit qu'il avait vu juste et partit en fou rire tellement cette situation était inhabituelle et inattendue venant d'eux. Il se sentait tout de même privilégié que Yann partage cela avec lui. 

 

\- Tu ne dis rien, lui ordonna gentiment Yann. 

\- T'inquiètes, mais je suis pas sûr que tu vas réussir, parce qu'il est pas du genre à craquer, fit remarquer Vincent. 

 

\- T'es sûr ? Ose me dire qu'il s'est pas retourné avant de partir, lança Yann fier de lui. 

 

\- Effectivement, admit Vincent. 

 

Les deux amis rirent et Yann laissa finalement Vincent seul pour finir de préparer l'émission du soir, il avait encore la conclusion à écrire. Il doutait un peu qu'il réussirait mais ne perdait pas espoir. 

 

*****

 

L'heure des répétitions était arrivée, Laurent se félicitait de ne pas avoir craqué de la journée malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Yann. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où son compagnon s'était idéalement placé pour qu'il ait une magnifique vue sur ses fesses. S'il avait toujours pris le temps de profiter de la vue, il n’avait pas craqué. Il avait plusieurs fois été tenté, il ne pouvait pas le nier, Yann connaissait parfaitement ses points faibles. 

 

Il alla le voir dans sa loge, les répétitions allaient commencer et il n'était pas encore sur le plateau, ce qui avait le don de l’agacer fortement. Il entra dans la loge pour le trouver en train de relire toutes ses fiches, les mains sur la petite table, légèrement penché, encore une fois, Yann lui offrait une vue magnifique et sa rancœur s’atténua un petit peu. Il prit le temps de l’observer un instant ce qui fit sourire son compagnon qui pouvait le voir dans le miroir. 

 

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda Yann innocemment. 

 

\- Un présentateur en retard pour les répétitions, à part ça, rien, répondit Laurent d'un ton exagérément détaché. 

 

Yann releva un sourcil, il n'était pas vexé, il lisait entre les lignes, il savait bien que Laurent appréciait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait déjà sermonné sans retenue et Yann aurait couru jusqu'au plateau pour commencer les répétitions. Il se retourna finalement, ses fiches à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. 

 

\- On a pas des répétitions au fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! s’exclama Yann en passant devant Laurent pour rejoindre le plateau. 

 

Laurent soupira d’agacement, ce que Yann pouvait se comporter comme un enfant parfois ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire, il aimait ça. Il aimait voir son compagnon sourire, s’amuser, il n'y avait rien qui le rendait plus heureux. Il le suivit jusqu'au plateau, croisant quelques techniciens sur leur chemin, il le rattrapa sans peine et le retint par le bras juste avant qu'il n'entre sur le plateau. Leurs journalistes étaient déjà à leur place autour de la table, ils discutaient entre eux, ou avaient leur portable à la main.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yann. 

 

\- Arrête de faire ça, soupira Laurent. 

 

\- Faire quoi ? s’étonna Yann. 

 

\- Tu sais très bien, ne joue pas l’innocent, murmura Laurent. 

 

\- Ou quoi ? le défia Yann. 

 

\- Va bosser un peu ! évita Laurent. 

 

Yann se retourna déçu mais se raidit, surpris, quand il sentit la main de son compagnon lui donner une petite fessée alors qu'il rejoignait leur équipe autour de la table. Ce fut le silence complet, tous ceux qui étaient présents les regardaient presque choqués. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce genre de choses. Ils avaient peut-être imaginé qu'un jour ils s’embrasseraient devant eux, ou pas très loin, mais ça ? Une main aux fesses ? Ou appelons cela par son nom, une fessée ? Jamais ! 

 

Comme à son habitude, Laurent ne laissa rien paraître mais à l'intérieur il était mortifié. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Quand avait-il perdu son contrôle ? Comment Yann avait pu le faire craquer ? C'en était fini de leur week-end prolongé à deux, Laurent était bien déçu. Mais il alla s’asseoir autour de la table comme si de rien n'était, relisant rapidement les textes de chacun des journalistes présents avant de rejoindre la régie pour discuter de la réalisation de ce soir. 

 

Vincent et Yann échangèrent un regard complice, mais le comédien ne put s’empêcher de faire une petite remarque. 

 

\- Alors Yannanas, dis-nous tout, il te donne la fessée tous les soirs ? lança Vincent amusé. 

 

Tous autour de la table regardèrent Vincent comme s'il venait de commettre un crime de lèse majesté. La réponse de Yann surprit tout le monde. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vincent ? Jaloux ? rétorqua Yann. 

 

Vincent fut laissé sans voix et les journalistes présents s’autorisèrent enfin à rire. Dans la régie, tous étaient curieux, mais aucun n’avait le courage de Vincent et donc, aucun ne fit de commentaires, et les répétitions purent enfin commencer. 

 

*****

 

L'émission était enfin fini, Yann se détendait dans sa loge, heureux. Il s'était écroulé sur le canapé, encore dans son costume, il avait juste sorti sa chemise et retiré sa cravate qui reposait à côté de lui, sur le dossier. Quand la porte s’ouvrit, il garda les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner qui venait d'entrer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne frappait pas à sa porte avant d’entrer. Il ne fut pas plus surpris de sentir une main lui caresser la joue, il soupira d'aise et fut ravi de sentir un poids sur l’accoudoir avant de sentir des lèvres se poser amoureusement sur les siennes. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à cet instant, Laurent avait gardé une main sur sa joue, et le regardait comme s'il contemplait une œuvre d'art. Yann recouvrit sa main de la sienne et ils se sourirent avant de s’embrasser à nouveau. 

 

\- Alors, ce week-end prolongé, on le passe où ? demanda Laurent. 

 

\- Je te demande pardon ? lança Yann surpris en se redressant un peu. C'est toi qui a perdu, j'ai réussi à te faire craquer ! 

 

\- Oui...sur le plateau, pas au bureau, rectifia Laurent. Donc, j'ai gagné le pari. 

 

Yann voulu répliquer tout de suite, mais il se retint. Laurent voulait rire mais n'en fit rien, surtout quand il vit Yann se lever. Il pensait d’abord qu'il partait bouder comme il avait l’habitude de le faire pour l’amuser, mais au lieu de ça, il verrouilla simplement la porte de la loge.

 

Laurent s’installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, attendant de voir ce que Yann avait en tête. Son compagnon était vexé mais il avait l’œil d'un homme qui compte bien se venger. Il s’approcha lentement de lui, prenant son temps, son regard était soudain prédateur et Laurent sentit des frissons de désir parcourir son corps. Son Yann dominateur, il aimait ça plus que de raison, même s'il adorait aussi le voir à sa merci. Son compagnon vint s’asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, et dans une lenteur exagérée, commença à déboutonner sa chemise bleue ciel qu'il aimait tant. Laurent le regardait faire, il avait baissé le regard pour pouvoir observer sa main sur son corps. Yann lui fit brusquement relever la tête et l’embrassa passionnément, arrachant un premier gémissement à l’amour de sa vie. Il enchaînait les baisers, laissant à Laurent suffisamment de temps pour respirer. Tout en l’embrassant il avait commencé à onduler du bassin contre lui. Il sentait son désir de plus en plus fort contre le sien à travers leur jean. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, Yann avait commencé à caresser son torse découvert, ce point sensible sur ses côtes, juste un peu sur la gauche. Laurent le serrait fort contre lui mais Yann finit par se détacher de son corps et de ses lèvres. 

 

Son amant vint s’agenouiller entre ses cuisses après avoir méticuleusement déboutonné son pantalon et retiré son boxer. Laurent se mordait les lèvres en le voyant faire et étouffa un autre gémissement quand la bouche de Yann s’empara de lui. Ses mouvements étaient lents, Yann savait parfaitement y faire avec lui, il savait tout de ses goûts, de ses faiblesses. Il prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer ses gestes, sachant pertinemment lesquels feraient défaillir un peu plus son compagnon. Ce dernier avait mis plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux, sans tirer, il voulait juste sentir Yann un peu plus. Il allait défaillir complètement lorsque son amant se retira, provoquant en lui une vive frustration, mais elle fut de courte durée. 

 

Yann se débarrassa de son superflus de vêtement, laissa Laurent lui retirer sa chemise et caresser son corps, avant de reprendre sa place sur ses genoux et de le laisser le faire sien. Laurent ne résista pas et se laissa guider par le plaisir, gardant Yann tout conte lui, les mains dans son dos. Il aimait sentir son désir contre son corps, depuis la première fois. Yann guidait le rythme, il contrôlait tout, mais laissait tout de même son compagnon caresser son corps, l’embrasser. Ils ne cessaient de s’embrasser, peut-être comme un moyen d’étouffer les sons qui s’échappaient de leurs gorges, ou tout simplement leur façon à eux d'être deux êtres en fusion complète. 

 

\- C'est toujours moi le perdant ? susurra Yann à son oreille. 

 

\- Oui, toujours, répondit Laurent entre deux gémissements.

 

\- Mauvais joueur, l’accusa Yann. 

 

\- Je t'aime, murmura Laurent en l’embrassant. 

 

\- Belle diversion, gémit Yann. 

 

Laurent reprit le contrôle un instant, et Yann s’accrocha à lui comme s'il allait tomber et que Laurent était la dernière pierre à laquelle se raccrocher. Laurent agrippa ses hanches et accentua leurs mouvements, Yann gémissait dans son cou, son souffle chaud contre sa peau le rendait fou, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse pour s’emparer de lui et lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qui restait. 

 

\- Je t'aime, répondit enfin Yann au bord de la jouissance.

 

Laurent appuya un peu plus le mouvement de sa main et il sentit enfin Yann défaillir dans ses bras, il le suivit de près, allant chercher sa langue pour apprécier son ultime gémissement. Il le garda contre lui, sa peau chaude, encore en sueur contre la sienne. Il voulait son odeur contre lui encore un peu, avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux. 

 

\- Tu veux aller où ? demanda Yann. 

 

Laurent se redressa un peu surpris, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question. 

 

\- Notre week-end prolongé, tu veux le passer où ? insista Yann. 

 

\- Je croyais que tu estimait avoir gagné, lui dit Laurent. 

 

\- Ah mais j'ai gagné, ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir nous offrir un week-end rien que nous deux, murmura Yann contre ses lèvres. 

 

\- Avignon ? proposa Laurent. On pourrait passer à Chambéry en repartant, ta mère sera contente de te voir, peut-être que Stéphane et nos neveux pourront être là ? Tu en penses quoi ? 

 

Yann lui sourit, ravi de cette proposition qui leur ferait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Il l’enlaça longuement, le remerciant par son étreinte de cette douce proposition. Avignon était un peu pénible pour son compagnon depuis le décès de ses parents, mais il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de retourner dans sa ville natale. 

 

Ils finirent par se rhabiller, sortir de la loge sans faire attention aux regards et aux chuchotements auxquels ils eurent droit sur leur chemin. Ils montèrent dans un taxi et laissèrent les producteurs aux studios. Quand le taxi arriva en bas de chez eux, ils se tenaient la main, Yann avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Laurent. Ils sortirent éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais à peine étaient-ils dans le bâtiment que leurs mains se joignirent à nouveau, et ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée, de la nuit, jusqu'au lendemain matin, de retour dans leurs bureaux, comme tous les jours depuis des années. Mais même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés par leur rôle de producteurs, leur amour lui, était toujours présent. 

 

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils gardaient pour eux, qui ne regardaient qu'eux et personne d'autre. 


	6. S'aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% smut, aucune excuse, j'espère que ça vous plaira :-)

 Ils étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le lit du producteur. Yann avait la tête posée sur son torse et caressait distraitement l  a peau de son ventre. Il traçait des cercles invisibles du bout des doigts, et appréciait les frissons qu’il voyait courir sur la peau de son amant. Ce dernier effectuait les mêmes mouvements circulaires sur son épaule, remontait parfois jusqu’à ses cheveux, devenus bien trop courts à son goût. Il ne pouvait plus y laisser glisser ses doigts comme il en avait pris l’habitude ces derniers mois et il en était très déçu. Yann le savait, mais à vrai dire, il ne supportait plus la tignasse désordonnée qu’il avait sur la tête qui lui demandait trop de travail le matin pour pouvoir essayer de la discipliner. Et puis, Laurent était quand même en train de lui masser le crâne, alors, ce n’était pas vraiment grave.

 

 Inconsciemment, ses propres doigts remontaient petit à petit jusqu’à sa poitrine, ses yeux suivaient ses mouvements, et ils finirent par se poser sur ses boutons de chair. Sa main se stoppa un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu’elle devait faire. Finalement, elle reprit ses caresses, et vint effleurer l’objet de sa convoitise, provoquant un soupir de surprise de la part de son compagnon. Yann ne réagit pas plus, il reprit le mouvement de sa main comme si de rien n’était, et fut ravi d’entendre que la respiration de Laurent se faisait plus sonore. Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils n’en avaient pas besoin, leurs gestes étaient assez éloquents. Entre eux, il n’y avait pas de plus beau langage, ils ne se parlaient pas pendant l’amour, ils préféraient le langage des corps, les soupirs de plaisir, les petits sons qui s’échappent des gorges sans qu’on ne les maitrise. 

 

 Lorsque Yann reconnu dans les soupirs de Laurent, le signal qui lui disait que son amant était prêt, sa main fit alors le chemin inverse, et descendit alors jusqu’à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, le faisant respirer plus fort. Yann quitta alors sa place au creux de son épaule. Il se releva légèrement et commença à embrasser sa poitrine. Il déposa des baisers le long de son torse, en prenant son temps, appuyant chaque baiser. Ses doigts effleuraient toujours le désir de son compagnon, très lentement. Sa bouche s’attarda juste en dessous de son nombril, et attendit jusqu’à ce que la main de Laurent se pose à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Là seulement, il souleva le drap pour que ses lèvres s’emparent enfin de lui, prenant le relais de sa main.

 

 Il glissa plus bas, se plaça entre ses jambes et continua son œuvre, savourant les soupirs de plaisir qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il regardait de temps en temps Laurent, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il soutint son regard un instant, comme pour lui demander la permission d’aller plus loin. Il glissa ses doigts plus bas, et après avoir obtenu le consentement de son amant, il le fit sien. Les hanches de Laurent commençaient inconsciemment à suivre le rythme à la fois de sa bouche et de ses doigts, il avait envie de plus, et Yann était bien du même avis. Il le relâcha doucement et remonta à lui, en prenant soin de déposer plusieurs baisers sur son torse. Laurent était impatient, il attrapa le visage de Yann entre ses mains pour pouvoir enfin l’embrasser, soupirant de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres.

 

 Ils se séparèrent un instant, prenant le temps de se regarder et de caresser le visage de l’homme qu’ils aimaient depuis un peu plus d’un an maintenant. Yann choisit ce moment pour le posséder enfin, laissant échapper un gémissement fantôme de leurs deux bouches entrouvertes l’une au-dessus de l’autre. Laurent passa sa main derrière la nuque de Yann, et alors ses hanches bougèrent de leur propre chef. Ils étaient incapables de détacher leurs regards de l’autre, ils aimaient se regarder succomber petit à petit. Laurent caressait sa nuque et agrippait sa hanche, il descendit sa main un peu plus bas, et incita Yann à accentuer ses mouvements, à se faire plus vigoureux au creux de ses reins. Yann exauça son désir et ses hanches obéirent à leur désir de plus en plus violent. 

 

 Leurs gémissements commencèrent à envahir la pièce, ils étaient bien incapables de rester silencieux, leurs corps étaient en sueurs, bougeant en rythme l’un avec l’autre, leurs regards toujours accrochés. Ils se comprirent sans dire un mot, ils étaient proches de la chute. La main de Laurent quitta la hanche de Yann pour se saisir de son propre désir, son amant se sentit beaucoup trop proche de la petite mort face à cette vision, c’était si beau. Laurent tenait plus fermement sa nuque, lui aussi était proche de tomber, il le fit relever les yeux, pour qu’ils puissent se voir succomber l’un l’autre, ce qui arriva très vite. Yann succomba le premier, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la beauté de son compagnon, les traits délicieusement marqués par le plaisir. Ses hanches ne cessèrent leurs mouvements que lorsque Laurent le suivit dans sa chute.

 Yann s’écroula sur lui, la tête enfoui dans son cou. Laurent l’entoura de ses bras et embrassa sa tempe. Ils ne dirent rien, ils reprenaient leur souffle, savouraient le contact de leurs peaux, appréciaient les battements de cœurs qu’ils pouvaient sentir contre eux. Sans se concerter, ils se mirent à sourire tous les deux. Ayant suffisamment repris ses esprits, Laurent raffermit sa prise et inversa leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de Yann. Ils se sourirent, caressèrent leurs visages et enfin, s’embrassèrent.

 

 Pas de mots, que des gestes et des regards, ils n’avaient besoin de rien de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce petit smut vous aura plus :-)
> 
> Il sera prochainement intégré dans une fic dont je vais commencer l'écriture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant, je vous dit à bientôt ;-)


	7. Le Chaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann adopte un petit chat, il a juste oublié de le dire à Laurent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, alors cet os est un petit délire que nous avons eu avec Midonalpha après avoir vu une des photos de Yann dans son interview par les lecteurs du Parisien, et auquel j'ai voulu donner vie :-)
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci encore à Midonalpha pour ce petit délire <3

Une petite tête qui sort d'un carton, un regard à la fois curieux et apeuré, un petit saut en dehors du carton, des petits pas timide, un petit tour du propriétaire ponctué de léger sursaut, Yann était heureux. La petite boule de poil qu'il venait de ramener dans son appartement semblait bien s’acclimater. Il était plutôt courageux pour un bébé de cet âge, quoique, les enfants sont peut-être les plus téméraires. Cela lui donnait bon espoir pour les voyages qu'il ferait sûrement avec lui.

 

 

Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie avant, bien sûr, son chat de Chambéry lui manquait, et il avait été profondément triste lorsque le vieux matou s'était éteint, mais il n'avait pas encore ressenti le besoin de retrouver cette présence féline dans son appartement parisien. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, quand ses neveux étaient venus. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, Maël, avait un exposé à faire pour l'école sur la SPA, il avait dont tout naturellement demandé à son oncle d'aller visiter les SPA de la région. Et il n'avait pas résisté en voyant cette petite boule de poil noire s’amuser. Elle lui avait rappelé son Poker, son chat de Chambéry avec lequel il avait grandi pendant près de 15 ans. Il avait résisté à cette envie sur le coup et finalement, le lendemain, il rappelait le refuge en question pour réserver ce chat et le récupérer aujourd'hui.

En le regardant découvrir l'appartement, Yann nota quelques différences avec Poker, le petit chaton avait des petites chaussettes blanches et une autre tâche blanche sur le ventre, il avait les yeux bleus contre les verts de Poker, mais il était tout aussi beau et apparemment tout aussi jouer. Il avait déjà repéré un moucheron et le pourchassait dans tout l’appartement ce qui fit rire Yann. Il avait oublié à quel point il était apaisant de regarder un chat jouer. Certaines études avaient démontrer que la présence d'un chat était bénéfique pour les personnes souffrant de stress, peut-être en avait-il besoin ?

Il n'y avait qu'un léger problème, il n'en avait pas parlé à Laurent et ne savait donc pas du tout, comment son compagnon allait réagir à l’arrivée de ce petit animal. Bien sûr, c'était son appartement, pas la maison qu'ils partageaient en dehors de Paris, mais le chaton allait indéniablement faire partie de leur vie désormais, et Laurent serait bien obligé de vivre de temps en temps avec ce petit chat noir. De toute façon, Yann n'avait aucune intention de ramener son chaton au refuge, Laurent serait bien obligé d'accepter et puis, de toute façon, il savait que l’homme de sa vie ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

En parlant du loup, Yann se dirigea vers sa cuisine américaine pour commencer à préparer le dîner, c'était leur dernière soirée avant de retourner travailler. Les vacances avaient été bonnes, ils avaient pu voir tous leurs amis, voyager avec eux un peu partout, partir au Japon avec leurs neveux, et profiter quelques peu de sa montagne natale pour se ressourcer. Ils étaient même allé quelques jours à Avignon pour que Laurent puisse voir lui aussi sa famille, et ils étaient allé voir quelques spectacles au festival. Mais tout a une fin. Ils étaient rentrés à Paris depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, Yann avait reçu ses neveux seuls quelques jours et ce soir, ils se retrouvaient pour leur dernière soirée avant la reprise. Certains employés ne reprenaient que dans quelques jours, mais il fallait bien que les patrons préparent un peu tout et rencontrent les nouvelles recrues.

Yann souriait en préparant une salade, le chaton courrait dans l’appartement, s’arrêtait devant certaines portes, se demandant s'il était judicieux d'entrer dans ces pièces. Le moucheron avait rendu l'âme au grand désespoir de cette petite boule de poil qui avait miaulé en voyant que l'insecte ne bougeait plus et ne voulait plus jouer avec lui. Il rejoignit finalement Yann dans la cuisine et tenta de sauter sur l'un des tabourets autour de l'îlot central, et après quelques difficultés, se retrouva avec les deux pattes avant proche du saladier que Yann remuait. 

\- Si je commence à t’autoriser ce genre de choses, Laurent ne va vraiment pas être content, soupira Yann un sourire accroché malgré lui à son visage.

À contre cœur, il prit le chaton dans ses bras avant de le déposer délicatement sur le sol. La petite bête ne sembla pas vexée et répartit vers le salon. Elle trouva finalement place sur la table basse face au canapé et s’allongea pour se reposer un petit peu. Toute cette exploration et ces jeux l'avaient quelque peu épuisé, il ferma les yeux un instant sous le regard attendri de Yann. Il ne put s’empêcher de venir s’asseoir sur le canapé pour caresser délicatement sa petite tête. Le chaton releva légèrement la tête pour que Yann poursuive ses caresses et il vint se frotter contre sa main. Puis, soudain, il se releva, prêt à bondir et couru en furie vers l'entrée de l’appartement. Yann pouffa de rire en levant les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il comprit que son chaton avait repéré un autre moucheron et était de nouveau prêt à jouer.

Il retourna à sa salade et se sentit nerveux quand il entendit le bruit des clés dans la serrure de son appartement. Même s'ils vivaient séparément la semaine, ils avaient chacun un double des clés, pour pouvoir venir quand ils le souhaitaient. Cette situation était confortable pour leur couple, ils avaient leur vie privée, leur espace à eux, et quand en semaine, ils ressentaient le besoin de se retrouver après le travail, ils leur suffisaient de se rendre à l'appartement de l’un ou de l'autre, et ils pouvaient dormir blotti dans les bras de leur compagnon.

Laurent ouvrit la porte et tomba directement sur le chat qui courrait après ce moucheron, il eut un hoquet de surprise et un mouvement de recul qui fit doucement sourire Yann qui avait baissé la tête. Son sourire était clairement moqueur mais il changea vite d'expression en sentant le regard accusateur de son compagnon sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore Yann ? soupir Laurent agacé.

\- C'est pas moi ! se défendit l'intéressé comme un enfant.

\- Le chat dans le salon c'est pas toi qui l’a ramené ? demanda Laurent d'un air sarcastique.

\- Il est rentré tout seul ! rétorqua Yann.

\- On est au neuvième étage Yann, fit remarquer Laurent.

\- Je te jure, il a escaladé la gouttière, surenchérit Yann.

\- Bien sûr, et toi tu avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il fait encore 38° dehors, c'est ça ?

Tel un enfant, Yann attrapa le chaton et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui faisait des caresses et quelques bisous comme s'il voulait l’empêcher d'entendre ce que Laurent disait, le protéger en quelques sorte. Il le conduisit dans la chambre toujours en le câlinant.

\- Yann ramène ton joli petit postérieur ici !

Yann n'écouta pas, il rit légèrement et déposa le chaton sur le lit. Ce dernier vint vers lui en le reniflant un peu, il semblait lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il décida de monter sur ses genoux pour lui faire un câlin, il posa ses petites pattes sur sa poitrine afin d'avoir plus d'équilibre pour frotter sa tête féline contre la sienne. Yann lui caressait gentiment le bas de la tête quand Laurent les rejoignit dans la chambre, l'air mi-attendri mi-agacé.

\- Ça t'a pris comme ça ? demanda finalement son compagnon en venant s’asseoir à ses côtés.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Yann, on a fait le tour des SPA avec Maël la semaine dernière, et j'ai vu ce chaton, il m’a fait penser à Poker et j'ai craqué.

\- Et m’en parler…?

Yann eut un petit air coupable, comme un enfant, comme toujours, et peut-être parce qu'il savait que Laurent craquait facilement à ses expressions de gamin.

\- J'aurais dû, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas, j'ai eu une réaction très égoïste je sais mais…

Laurent avait posé sa main sur la sienne et le regardait tendrement. Il est vrai que Yann aurait dû lui en parler, qu'ils auraient dû en discuter et finalement aller chercher ce petit chat ensemble. Laurent aussi avait grandi avec des chats, et il n’avait jamais voulu en reprendre, pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais parce qu'il savait à quel point l'on pouvait souffrir de la perte de ces petites bêtes. Qu'on le veuille ou non, elles prennent une place importante dans nos vies, peut-être plus importantes que certains membres de notre famille et Laurent n'était pas prêt à revivre ça. Et pourtant.

Avoir ce petit chaton dans l'appartement de Yann et sans doute dans leur maison lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait peut-être oublié à quel point ils peuvent nous apporter du bonheur.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour qu'on aille le chercher ensemble quand même, sourit Laurent. J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?

\- T'es pas fâché ? demanda Yann surpris.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu m’en parles mais je ne t'en veux pas non, souffla Laurent avant de l’embrasser amoureusement.

Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, le chaton se mit à jouer avec la main de Laurent, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter mais il se prit au jeu et s’amusa avec lui. Yann les regarda, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur petite boule de poil s’arrêta soudainement de jouer alors qu'il avait attraper un des doigts du producteur. Il le garda entre ses pattes et se mit à le téter tel un biberon. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en riant et Laurent ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom à ce petit chat ? demanda Laurent.

\- Non pas encore, j'hésite beaucoup, avoua Yann.

\- Je dis que l'honneur de lui donner un nom me revient, vu que j'ai été exclu de l’adoption, décreta Laurent.

\- Je l'ai pas volé celle-là, murmura Yann.

\- Non, en effet, acquiesça Laurent en lui volant un baiser.

Laurent regarda leur petit chat noir, puis son compagnon, cet air enfantin sur son visage, émerveillé par cette petite boule de poil, puis à nouveau le chaton, qui tétait encore son doigt.

\- Youji ? proposa Laurent.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Ça veut bien dire enfant ou bébé non ? demanda Laurent.

\- Oui ça veut dire bébé, c'est ça, sourit Yann. Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il se comporte autant comme un bébé que toi, se moqua Laurent. 

\- Je suis pas un bébé ! se défendit Yann.

\- Dixcit le bébé, marmona Laurent.

Yann tenta une petite tape sur l'épaule mais Laurent lui attrapa la main et la porta à sa bouche. Yann finit par céder et l’embrassa tendrement. Il s’accrocha un instant à ses lèvres et caressa délicatement sa joue.

\- On va manger ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, souffla Laurent d'une voix à peine audible qui fit frissonner son compagnon.

Ils quittèrent la chambre Youji les suivit, Laurent prépara la table, et Yann servit le dîner, sans oublier d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, laissant parfois leurs mains se frôler, leur regard se perdre sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les déranger. Laurent soupira fortement.

\- Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à l'éduquer, un chat n'a rien à faire sur la table, s’agaça Laurent.

\- Comme si on pouvait éduquer un chat, ironisa Yann.

Laurent lui lança un regard réprobateur et Yann fit descendre Youji de la table. Laurent avait raison, il n’avait rien à y faire et il valait mieux l'y habituer tout de suite. Ils passèrent néanmoins le reste de la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, profitant encore un instant d'une soirée sans inquiétudes, sans travail, juste leur couple et rien d'autre… Enfin presque.

Ils allaient devoir s’habituer à avoir Youji sur les genoux tous les soirs, et pour de nombreuses années.

 


End file.
